Mad love
by lYmli
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto, le celebra su cumpleaños con muchos regalos yaoi lemon.


**Mad love.**

Sasuke miró a Naruto tirado en la cama, el rubio estaba desnudo, excepto por un fino lazo rojo que lo envolvía con un gran moño del mismo color en su cuello. Era un regalo muy apetecible y rico ante los ojos de Sasuke, él ya no aguantaba ir sobre él y echarle un mordisco.

- Uh, Sasuke, ven... - gimió Naruto estirándose hacia él para que su cuerpo deseoso tocara al del pelinegro, pero estaba inmóvil por sus ataduras.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor - dijo Sasuke echándose sobre la cama, se sentó tras de Naruto y le lamió el cuello enviándole deliciosas sensaciones por toda su espalda hasta su entrada ya lubricada por tanto deseo.

- Ah, Sasuke, ya dame mi regalo - dijo Naruto exigente como restregó su cuerpo caliente contra la del mayor.

- Aaaah, Naruto, me encanta ver cómo suplicas - dijo Sasuke cogiéndolo de la barbilla y vio con placer esas lágrimas cristalinas que brotaban de los ojitos azules de Naruto.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos sensualmente y sacó la lengua lamiendo el dedo de Sasuke, éste le sonrió y metió otro dedo dentro de su boca, pronto Naruto empezó a chupar esos dedos salados y calientes por el sudor que emanaba Sasuke, estaba igual de deseoso. Sasuke sacó sus dedos de la boca de Naruto haciendo que éste gimiera en reproche.

- Ya te voy a dar tu regalo - dijo Sasuke admirando el hilo de saliva que colgaba de los labios carnosos y sabrosos de Naruto, lo limpió con sus propios labios, un beso apasionadísimo. - Te amo, mi pequeño tontin - dijo Sasuke llevando los besos por las mejillas del rubio, bajando por el cuello, los pechos, se detuvo para juguetear y chupar esos pezones pequeños, rosaditos y duros.

- Aaaah, Sasuke - dijo Naruto inmóvil por el lazo que lo envolvía, se movió desesperadamente por que Sasuke lo besara más.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo, no quería hacer esperar más a su amante en celo, además era el cumpleaños de Naruto, había que complacerle, llevó su boca al miembro del rubio y empezó a succionar creando ruidos tan sexies que enloquecían más al menor. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke llevó esos dedos untados por la saliva de Naruto hacia la entrada, Naruto al sentir esos dedos dio un respingo, no de dolor sino de placer, quería de una vez por todas a Sasuke dentro de él.

- Por fa... - Antes de que Naruto dijera algo más, Sasuke entró de un golpe en su interior, llenándolo con su miembro duro.

- Te amo, Naruto, mucho - dijo Sasuke sonrojado, rodeó a su amor con los brazos y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente.

- Yo te amo, Sasuke - dijo Naruto uniendo su mejilla al de Sasuke, podía sentir que el cuerpo de éste se estremecía igual que el suyo, se fusionaba en perfecta pasión, amor y lujuria.

- Demuéstramelo - dijo Sasuke rompiendo los lazos que ataba al rubio y éste deprisa se le fue encima regresándole el fuerte abrazo, Naruto se quedó sobre Sasuke, montándolo, controlando cada estocada del mayor en su interior.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior ante esa escena, con el inocente de Naruto todo pervertido cabalgándolo.

- Más duro, rápido, dámelo! - Gritaba Naruto enterrando sus uñas sorbe el blanco pecho de Sasuke. - Aaaah! Ay!

- Como digas! Aaaah! - Gritó Sasuke posando sus manos con firmeza en los muslos duros y definidos de Naruto y empezó a penetrarlo con más añico hasta que los dos explotaron en una ola de placer. - Ahora, sí te doy tu regalo, tomatito - dijo Sasuke acariciando los cabellos rubios de Naruto acostado sobre su pecho.

- Creí que mi regalo eras tú - dijo Naruto ingenuo como Sasuke tomó una cajita en la mesa de noche.

- Bueno, tómalo como un regalo extra para más rondas - dijo Sasuke con lascivia lamiéndole la oreja.

Naruto excitado y emocionado, le quitó la caja y la abrió, era un pastelito de de chocolate con baño de vainilla, dulcecitos y fresa coronándolo.

- Gracias, cariño! - Dijo Naruto dando una gran mordida al pastel, entonces sus dientes se tropezó con algo duro que le sacó lárimas. - Sabe feo.

- Es porque te comiste el anillo!

- ¿Cuál anillo?

- El de compromiso! - Dijo Sasuke besándolo, con su lengua buscó en la cavidad del rubio para recuperar el anillo.

- Mmm... - gimió Naruto como Sasuke sacó algo de su boca, era un aro dorado envuelto en la punta de su lengua.

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? - Dijo Sasuke poniendo el anillo ante Naruto aún confundido.

- ... Eh... Sasuke...

- Si me dices que no te llevaré a rastras a la iglesia ahora mismo! - Dijo Sasuke nervioso, con miedo de que Naruto lo botara.

- Tontooo, sí, sí, sí, me caso contigo, sí, sí, sí! - Gritó Naruto muerto de la alegría, se abalanzó sobre Sasuke besándolo como aceptaba el anillo y pasar los restos de su vida con Sasuke, el hombre que amaba, ama y amará por encima de todo.


End file.
